Only One
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Ya no podía seguir así, era hora de tomar la iniciativa y expresarle a Kano lo único y especial que es para ella.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo dueño (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

Estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kano, indecisa si tocar o no. No había problema si escapaba, era de madrugada y ella era la única despierta —a menos que Kano estuviera despierto también—.

—Esta vez no —susurró para sí misma, estaba decidida a ser un poco más lanzada con el rubio.

Él era único para ella, hacía que sintiera cosas que nadie más podría hacer. Tal vez podría ser un idiota, pero si hay algo que es cierto es que es un caballero y alguien muy amable. También sabía bien como sacarle los colores, avergonzarla y fastidiarla, pero comprendía que eso solo era para sacarle distintas expresiones.

Es por eso y por muchas cosas más que era especial y lo amaba.

Las piernas le flaqueaban y su mano temblorosa cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Dudó por unos instantes si mirar o no, pero ya era tarde para ese tipo de preguntas. Se asomó y vio que la habitación estaba vacía.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque su corazón seguía agitado y su cuerpo todavía seguía temblando.

—Tranquila Kido, ya ha pasado, cálmate de una maldita vez —se dijo mentalmente para tranquilizarse.

—¿Kido? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó un confundido Shuuya.

La de cabello verdoso casi pega un grito del susto, pero se mantuvo callada ya que el resto estaba durmiendo.

¿No se suponía que estaba en su habitación? Es lo que no paraba de cuestionarse la líder del grupo.

—Bueno... yo...

Tartamudeaba y sentía su rostro arder, su corazón se aceleró de nuevo y todo aquello le provocó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con claridad.

Al no obtener contestación alguna, el de ojos felinos supuso que tuvo una pesadilla y no podía dormir, buscando su compañía para poder conciliar el sueño. Realmente Tsubomi era muy tierna aunque se hiciera la fuerte, en el fondo sigue siendo una frágil flor en crecimiento.

Kano abrió la puerta de su alcoba e invitó a pasar a Kido, la cual todavía seguía en el mismo estado anteriormente descrito, incluso se le dificultaba andar.

La chica percibía como el corazón casi se sale de su pecho y su rostro igual que el de un tomate.

¿Qué haría para decirle lo que tenía planeado?

—Kido, ¿qué clase de pesadilla has tenido?

A lo mejor se animaba y le decía qué había perturbado su sueño.

—¡N-no! No tuve ninguna pesadilla —respondió velozmente la más alta.

Se sentía patética, parecía la Tsubomi débil y tímida de esos años en los que era tratada como una muñequita. Realmente odiaba esa sensación.

—¿Qué es entonces? —le interrogó.

Ya se esperaba que iba a decir eso, pero la de orbes negros aún no estaba del todo preparada. Inhaló aire y lo expulsó con suavidad, tragó saliva y se preparó.

—Bu-bueno, yo quería decirte que e-eres muy es-especial para mí. Me encanta tu expresión sonriente además de ser muy bueno. Aunque seas un poco idiota, sé que lo haces a posta. ¡Y-y a pesar de que me hagas enfadar, m-me sigues gustando mu-mucho!

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿era esto real o una de sus fantasías que jamás se haría realidad? Pero espera un momento, ¿lo último que dijo es que le sigue gustando mucho?

El muchacho se ruborizó. Quiso ocultar su cara con una de sus máscaras, mas estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder usar su habilidad.

—¡E-es decir! ¡No es que me gustes ni nada parecido...!

Bien, era hora de correr y encerrarse en su dormitorio, ya había hecho suficiente ridículo por hoy. Estuvo a nada de coger la puerta y largarse, pero inmediatamente Kano la cerró y la acorraló.

—Por favor, dime que esto no es ninguna broma —murmuró cerca de su oído, haciendo que se estremezca.

No era capaz de apartarlo de un buen golpe, se prometió a sí misma que no lo golpearía tanto —solo cuando fuera verdaderamente necesario—, así que la única salida era aclararlo.

Lo miró a los ojos, decidida y un poco menos nerviosa que antes, dispuesta a declararse ante Shuuya.

—Te amo. Tal vez no sea muy buena con las palabras, ya me viste antes. Pero eso no me impide el expresar lo que siento. Parecerá extraño que yo esté tomando la iniciativa, pero quería dar el paso yo esta vez. Así que vine aquí, me tragué mi orgullo y me mantuve indecisa en la puerta durante un par de minutos. Cuando vi que no estabas en tu cuarto y habías salido a una de tus caminatas nocturnas me sorprendí. Por cierto, ¿cuándo en-?

La besó, no necesitaba una palabra más. Se alegraba que ella le tomara en cuenta y pensara así de él, además de dejar su orgullo atrás y confesarse.

Definitivamente, ambos eran únicos para el otro.

* * *

 **Holi, aquí traigo un one-shot rápido KanoKido.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad, solo que espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
